


y2｜狂者 Ch 05

by ygritte_coco



Category: Y2 - Fandom, 磁石
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygritte_coco/pseuds/ygritte_coco





	y2｜狂者 Ch 05

/ygritte

Ch 05

如有幸请求樱井社长为新人律师说明此职业的主要工作内容，他会很干脆地告诉你：有七成时间都在进行不必要的社交，比开庭、调解或行公司法务作业占用更多时间。

这天也是，樱井原来不想来的。全国律师公会的冬季交流会议，两天一夜、地点在札幌、由东京及北海道分会主办。说好听点是年度法学研讨，说实在就是把每年向会员收取高额会费结余的钱，用漂亮的名目随意花用。  
S.S.事务所代表也被邀请参加，不在话下。继过去几年樱井总是想好各种理由推辞——他实在不太喜欢四处逢迎、讲巴结话的场面——今次事务所合伙人怎么算也该轮到樱井本人出席，说什么都不再退让，樱井只得碍于他们的施压、为顾及公司在业界的地位及名声搭机前来北海道。

事前他是怎么也没料到能在札幌五星酒店大厅看见二宫立于前台办理入住。

二宫今晨匆匆赶坐新干线来的北海道，他身上的衬衫衣领甚至来不及烫好起着皱褶、发尾翘起的幅度可以猜想他昨晚睡姿精彩，浑身散发着异常的 ‘被赶鸭子上架感’。樱井眼角带笑地前去打招呼。  
“哟、你怎么也来了？”  
二宫听了来人的声响即时回头眨眼确认，他的应对能力一如往常得快。  
“三木社长刻意挑在这时间出差，公司没有办法、只能调派我来做代表露面。”二宫说着，自柜台拿回登记入住用的证件。  
“你从家里来的？”樱井又问。  
“差不多。”  
“饿了吧？走、先去吃饭。”樱井自顾自说着，替二宫把行李推给一旁等待的行李员，拉着人往酒店餐厅走去。

二宫事前看过出席名单，知道樱井会来，却在赶上首班新干线后犹豫一番该不该给他拨电话。

他一时发想不来该如何向樱井说这事。以身为友人、老同学、还是单纯熟识同业的名义？  
他们前一阵子才和平友好的一起返回母校、探寻青春回忆，不一会儿又在法庭上相抗、争取高下，以二宫本人不算太满意的结果作结。

樱井和二宫既有办法和谐共处、共情共鸣，有时又非得强作敌人，站在立场两头拔拉绳索发力，避免对彼此表露一丁点的脆弱面——。

他们究竟算不算朋友呢？这是个善于理智分析他人家务事的二宫都答不上来的问题。

因此二宫一早纠结该不该找樱井说自己会出席研讨的事，貌似他怎么做，结果都可能面临尴尬。最后他干脆关了手机、甩甩头调整颈枕、倒头补眠。

巧地是抵达饭店后，樱井刚好出现在二宫眼前，一点也没犹豫地走向他，使得他曾有的踌躇，像特意绕路前行，毫无意义用意。

现下，如何毫无用意的事反倒引起二宫个人惊天动地的纠结，成了一大问题。

二宫的助理小秋跟在二宫身边工作多年，曾铁口直断跟二宫说：像二宫这样的人最好就是做同事，其他关系距离都万万不可有开始的念头。

先说做朋友的话，如果不主动联系二宫，二宫肯定三五天找不着人、不论延续多少年的友谊，二宫主动发起聚会邀约都属少见，朋友间情感变淡是必然；若是做情人，恐怕即便另一半外遇，二宫都不大会向外表露难过、气愤或试图挽回两人感情。

他肯定宁愿把逝去的情感放水流，也不刻意强留不再属于他的一切。

通常情况，二宫对人的兴趣都太稀缺了，甚至对事的兴趣也稀缺。要想窥探他情绪起伏的时刻，只有在他面对案件被害当事人，或站上辩席据理力争的时刻——这些时候，二宫会稍微外显他对这份工作的热忱、为委托人终日思考庭审技巧、法律攻防，让人明白他也是人类、 ‘有血有汗有泪’，富有温情，也会发怒、愤慨。

然而，在外人得以接触他真心前，往往捱不过漫长的等待二宫自愿敞开心门的阶段，途中放弃原路折返的，沿着他的际遇路线，反向排不见尽头的长排。  
因此，小秋才说跟二宫做同事最舒服容易。二宫具备绝对的专业判断能力，同事之间无须公事以外的交流、隔绝舒适的隐私距离。共事起来没那么多不必要人际交往麻烦、乐得轻松。

小秋进行这段分析当时，两人正在裁判所附近的面馆等着下午开庭。因为二宫吃饭全程都在想庭审的事，没注意听餐桌对面小秋的谈话内容，她才顿时受不住抱怨，二宫这上司做得一点人情味也无。

无奈她叽哩呱啦说完一长串，二宫最后也只毫无上心配合吐槽一句： ‘把我说得像个AI机器人似的。’又回到自己的思想殿堂。

可即便过去没用心听讲，二宫还是隐约记起了小秋的明理箴言。

——他和樱井还是维持熟识的同业关系最好不过。

两人走进餐厅不久，服务生便引他们至空桌坐下，请他们缴交餐卷后自由取用食物。二宫和樱井同一时间自座位起身，他俩身上没什么携带贵重物品的随身包，不需要轮流离座添菜那一套。樱井正要走向自助餐色摆放的长桌前，二宫的嗓音细软面朝并排的对桌响起，似不太有把握。

“大野桑……？”  
对桌名字的主人缓缓转来查看来者“二宫和也？”  
二宫和大野智惊奇地走近彼此。  
“哇、真的是二宫和也啊！”  
“大野桑、好久不见！”

樱井停了下来，看着搭肩拍背叙旧的两人，发现对桌还坐着另一位五官深邃、俊美直观的男人。  
二宫几乎同时察觉问大野“不介绍一下吗？”  
“喔、这是松本君。搜查一组的警官，平时我都跟他配合出勤。松本君、你应该认识这两位吧？业界出名的二宫及樱井先生。”五官相对清秀、肤色黝黑、整体呈现温和无争气质的大野说。  
松本看着两人的脸，貌似顺着大野的口吻，也不好说其实不太熟悉两人，起身分别和二宫、樱井握手。  
“搜查一课……你们怎么会刚好也在这里？”樱井很快抓到重点。  
“本来是来查案的，偶然在路上遇到认识的律师说律师公会来这举办会议，下午酒店会有新年法制改革演讲，想说刚好明天才回东京，之后也没事……”松本解释到一半突然想起关键缺漏细节，转口问大野：  
“……不过，你们三位、是怎么认识的？”

大野轮流看了看二宫、樱井，对松本微弯嘴角“他们是我K大同届毕业的后辈。”

大野和二宫认识契机挺特别。  
大野是大樱井及二宫两届的医学部学生——全校出了名的实验室宅。自高中时期开始对鉴识工作产生兴趣，从此一心争取进入东京警察厅刑事局担任鉴识官。

医学部六年时光，大野几乎都在实验室度过了。翻弄各式仪器、生物细胞及化学药剂对他而言比世间其他事物都有趣。他的手尤其巧，在K大附设医院实习期间处理病患外伤缝针、打结都精巧细致、恢复后不着痕迹，被许多外科医生夸赞简直医界新生艺术家，偏偏他对医院工作不生一点想法。

二宫和樱井大三学园祭时分别为棒球、足球队给外宾做展演。足球队的表演赛在上午、棒球则排在下午，其余时间球员都在各自球队办公室及广场摆台做宣传。

二宫一早稍微到棒球队的摊位露过面，在招呼前后辈搬弄球具、宣传品的队长面前意思意思走动两回，不一会便溜到位在E栋教学大楼的医务室睡觉。全然抛弃正为早上表演赛奔波的樱井和西山。

那年学园祭天很晴朗，蓝地瞧不见一丝云，二宫在大艳阳下带了顶鸭舌帽、身穿白底红字的队服。他手里拎着球棒、打着哈欠一路拖过校园广场的石砖地到E栋，转开医务室大门。

一进入医务室，二宫直奔飘开的布帘后两张扁床，里头却早有人先占用了。那便是，学园祭当日仍穿着实验室用白袍的大野智在为一晚通宵解剖老鼠细胞补眠。普天热闹同庆，也与在此偷凉的两人无关似的。大野被二宫棒球棍的声响吵醒丝毫未怒，反倒频率相当亲近地同他搭话。

“你午餐吃了没？”大野语气黏糊的开头第一句，甚至二宫的名字都没问。  
“没、还这么早……。要一起吃吗？”二宫也难得见怪还起头邀约。  
从那天起，大野就成了二宫校内难得部别以外的朋友。关系以大野每回做完实验请二宫吃一次饭维持，期间他也和西山、樱井打过照面，一直到他们同年毕业，二宫进入三木事务所从业律师、大野通过医学、化学组鉴识考试，两年后加入东京警视厅。

公会举办的研讨会议在下午举行，樱井及二宫分别被请上台做未来法制改革展望的演讲。  
他俩都是平日习惯受注目发表演说的人，几乎无需看稿在坐满近60位律师的酒店演讲厅振振有词。  
樱井演讲的主题针对未来新型态跨国企业类型，强调国内制定相关法规避免公平交易市场危害等重要性；二宫则再次重申人本法律观及法理基础培养，于越发进化、人心不古的现代社会更具不可撼摇的地位——在樱井听来，颇有继受木下孝宏从前教导莘莘学子的正向精神。

演讲中二宫提及好几位历代从职期间收/贿/法/官、检察官的姓名作反例比喻，引得底下许多与被提名者曾有往来的法律人频频汗颜——二宫本人却丝毫不在意地、滔滔不绝，直到最后时限结束，鞠躬下台。台下的樱井第一个举起双手、带起全体为二宫鼓掌，表现地感慨澎湃。

晚上吃过晚饭，樱井邀大野及松本到他房间喝两杯，二宫也一起。四个三十出头的大男人，浊酒、啤酒交互地喝，没过多久便自由、豪迈地打成一片，气氛如长久认识的老友重聚。

话题从过去已解决的案件讨论，到大野三人的K大生活、同世代名人八挂或法界著名丑闻，无一不漏，在樱井房内两张沙发椅上，一一被揭/露、分析。到散会之时，大野光起身行的脚步紊乱，只得由松本肩背扛起向樱井及二宫道别离开。

酒店走廊的灯光昏黄，整层楼几乎只能听见樱井房间传来的声响，少了两人的热络深夜顿时清冷一点。二宫跟着樱井退回去他房间客厅，无言走至沙发边想拿起自己早些时候脱下的西服外套及领带，准备回房。

樱井却在收拾桌面酒杯、零食同时，指着尚未见底的’82年威士忌，问二宫要不留下来喝完再走。二宫朝外套伸出去的手稍停两秒，作思考貌后，回答他：“好啊。”

樱井去厨房洗了两个新的玻璃杯回来，突发其想问二宫有没有带游戏机来札幌。  
二宫有些困惑樱井如何会提起这事“有啊、在我房里。你想玩？”  
“嗯、记得之前静奈说过你连高中棒球队合宿时都坚持带ps2去地方玩。”樱井回答。

二宫答应他后回房一趟，再回到樱井门前按铃时，手里抱着游戏机组和手柄，原来身上的正装，换成休闲的卡通t-shirt和短裤。  
见樱井疑惑地盯着他迟疑一会，似相当不习惯家常状态的二宫，他才无奈解释“想说晚点回去可以倒头就睡。”  
樱井只得让路给他进房。

两人分工研究组装完游戏机，摆好酒水在腿边，双双在电视屏幕前的地毯盘腿坐好，开始对战。  
公会给樱井及二宫安排相同规格的房间，除了卧床还有足够宽敞的客厅、浴室及小型厨房。接近半夜，房间并排的大窗外弦月呈暗红色，偏偏一晚上喝着酒也无人特意去切亮灯光，樱井和二宫仰靠厨房传来和电视屏幕放出的光线确认彼此在身边的位置。

说到游戏，二宫是无类别的喜爱。动作、冒险、竞技或博弈类都略有涉猎，所以他从头便很大方展示碟片让樱井选择他想尝试游玩的。  
虽说各类都喜欢玩、也几乎都玩得上手，可其实二宫至今从游戏上获得的最大乐趣是在旁观看新手入门一款游戏时困惑、捉摸技术的时刻。  
那些他们步步为营走着的路线，二宫全都走过，知道会出现什么样的陷阱、猛兽，该如何应对，其中观察他人不同的作法、反应，就此成了重大的游戏醍醐味。

樱井首先选择一款老牌丛林冒险游戏， 相当认真地操纵着手柄，时不时发声向二宫提问，那人却几乎不到虚拟世界里人物遭遇危急状态，不轻易出手解救。

他个人隐匿式地拿樱井寻乐模样，不久后被识破。  
游戏画面1P玩家从废弃高塔内窜出，提着枪直直朝巨大的恶龙前进，速度之快、距离之近，射击不到一个弹夹，便被火团吞噬——2P的二宫赶赴不及，逼真的虚空世界便成黑白……。

“你故意的吗？”二宫放下手柄，看向身侧双手撑在头后，呼气躺下的樱井。他西装裤底的长腿翘着、一副轻松不屑模样。  
“谁叫你拿我寻开心。”樱井理直气壮，一双大眼在些微数位光下灵动水润、英俊脸蛋上的浏海自然地向后拨散，成熟与不羁气质交融。  
二宫皱眉否认“我哪有。”  
“你敢说你刚看我玩得不开心吗？”樱井歪头质疑他。

二宫稍屏气，脸上堆起严肃表情，想继续否认，开口却是一阵禁不住的嘲笑：  
“嗯、哈哈哈哈……我才没有拿你寻开心、哈哈哈哈……”  
二宫笑得捧起肚子、眼泪都要飙出来了，脑中全是方才樱井给恶龙 ‘投怀送死’的画面，想这人玩起游戏怎么那么傻——。

“二宫和也、你过分了啊？！”  
樱井说着坐正接近他，张手摸到二宫侧腹惩罚性地疯狂抓挠——。

“阿哈哈哈、快住手！好痒……”

樱井哼笑着想他好似很久没见过二宫这么笑、笑得看得见他不明显的虎牙、细长的眼眸眯成一条跃动的线、发出的一阵阵咯咯笑声不带一点尖刺。

投手丘上指腹抹过帽沿、家庭餐厅里通关游戏、街坊巷弄间穿梭踩踏的自行车轮、辩论赛发言台边和队友埋头讨论——那个活在樱井回忆里，聪明、冷感、神秘而通透的少年，他曾在极近处观察他每个时刻不经意流露的笑靥。

当时视为对手之人给他内心的涟漪，曾被樱井少年强压下去——他将将走到险些遗忘的崖壁，不甘愿原路折返，他纵身一跃而下、横亘二宫真心的谷关……。

十年的时光究竟能否成功转变一个人，从相对无邪到接受现实，还是连日暴露在外的防备，不过掩盖纯真内核的伪装？他们有没有自那关键的一日走来，受伤又重生、至今还有向彼此袒露真心的可能？

樱井瞳孔深谙下去，望尽二宫眼底。他觉得二宫和也这个人实在太奇妙，奇妙到他从来摸不透二宫在想些什么、无法识别他将自己划入心中什么位置，仍像手捧青色团火，灼手也不肯灭了他号召信仰的强大力量；奇妙到樱井怀疑此刻他们之间创造的、前所未见的快乐，不是酒精催化作用，就是老天十年前未能让他们熟知彼此欠下的债。

二宫被搔得腰背使不上劲、不得不讨饶地平躺下去沙发座与矮桌的间隔，连带搔人的樱井附上他后躺的力道——一时两方距离不容再挪一吋，慌乱的眼神飘忽、气息微醺，二宫抬起左手攒住樱井衣领那刻、樱井如受鬼使神差地眨眼向他靠近——。

tbc


End file.
